Who The Hell is Emily
by Sambrero
Summary: When Emily wakes up, she doesn't remember anything of her old life. While she struggles to regain her old life, she learns the mystery of Trent's missing wife, and realizes the town his hiding something... but what...?


**I really want to continue this fan-fic, and I love the idea! In case you're all thinking; "oh, this is so unoriginal," it isn't. Things will change, and there's a big surprise a-waiting...**

**_ ~Sambrero_**

* * *

Flashes of people, shouting.

What do they want? Why are they yelling?

I can't feel anything. It's like I'm stuck behind someone elses eyes, just watching. My vision begins to lessen, and I guess that my eyelids are starting to close. I'm fading away, like the tide... slowly ebbing away...

Tide. That words seems to mean something, and I suddenly recognize the steady sound of the sea in the air. The salty spray that clings to my lips, and the stinging sensation of the water in my eyes. I'm forced to blink, and with horror I realize that I'm coming back to my body.

Feeling swamps me, and I groan. My body is aching, and my insides feel like they've been punched with a leaden glove. A man clad in a white coat leans over me, but I can't focus on his face. All I can tell is that he has dark hair.

I hear sounds, edgy and anxious. I can't make them out.

What do they want? What are they saying?

The sounds are suddenly louder, clearer, and I strain to listen. It's a deep voice, soothing.

"Are you alright? Can you hear me...?"

I try to remember how to speak, opening and closing my lips like a goldfish.

"Ah..." I manage to say. "Y-yes."

My voice is unfamiliar. Why? I don't know it. I frown, trying to remember. Why...? Wait...

"Are you alright...?" The soothing voice speaks again, and I focus on the man in front of me. It's the one in the white coat, and I realize that he's waiting for my reply, expectantly.

Tears start in my eyes. Am I alright? Am I? I don't know... How should I know? I struggle with my thoughts, buzzing through my brain like angry wasps. I seive through my brain, trying to remember something, anything.

Nothing.

"I don't..." I whisper, and close my eyes. I feel someone shaking my shoulders, but my ears are deaf to their shouts. I drift off into unconsciousness, and find solace in the peace of dark.

* * *

I blink, my eyes blearily coming into focus. The light is dim, although I can still make out my surroundings.

I'm lying on a soft, white bed, a linen blanket over me. I can tell that whoever pur me in this bed must have done so with care, as the blanket is tucked in around my body gently, and a damp flannel is over my forehead. I sit up and pull the flannel off, sitting it on a plain white cabinet next to the bed. There's a chair sitting next to me, but it's empty.

"How are you feeling?" I immediately know the deep, worried voice is the man from the beach. I turn my head to stare at him.

I gasp inwardly. His dark, spiked hair is hanging over one eye, but a gentle smile plays over his lips. Warm, kind brown eyes gaze at me, but I detect worry in them - and anger, too. He has a handsome face, and I blush slightly as I think this. The man - a doctor, I assume - raises an eyebrow.

"At least you have some colour in your cheeks," he chuckles.

He comes over and stands beside my bed, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his long, white jacket. I have to crane my neck to look at him; he's pretty tall - around six foot two.

"Are you alright now, Emily?" the Doctor asks, and I realize two things.

One: no, I'm not alright.

Two: Emily? Who the hell is Emily? My name is...

Shit. What the...

"Who am I?" I whisper, my voice trembling. "Who the hell am I?"

The Doctor looks startled. "Pardon...? Your name is Emily, of course. You're my-"

"Who the HELL is Emily?!" I scream.

There is a brief silence, and warm hands grab my shoulders. The Doctor puts his face close too mine, but I don't flinch. I'm too angry to be embarassed, too frightened to blush.

"Are you sure that you don't know who you are?" He murmurs, his face fearful

"Yes," I answer, and tears run down my cheeks. The Doctor releases me, and stands up straight. He looks at me sadly, and for a moment it seems like he's about to cry. He blinks, and the tears are gone. Did I imagine them?

The Doctor sighs as I wipe the last as my tears away.

"W-what am I going to d-do..?" I stammer.

"You'll have to learn about yourself," the Doctor says, and smiles.

It's like the sun has suddenly appeared from behind all the grey, drizzly rainclouds, and the sky is suddenly lit up with dozens of dazzling rainbows. I gasp, my eyes widening, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"You can start with me," he suggests. "My name is Trent. I'm the town Doctor."

"I didn't realize," I say dryly, gesturing towards the white coat. My heart is still beating fast from his smile.

Trent stares at me. "That's exactly what Emily would say..." he trails off.

"Just because I've lost my name, it doesn't mean I've lost my personality."

Trent smiles. "You're right," he agrees.

I blush, his smile still dazzling me. "Did you know me?" I ask him, curious.

"Yeah, I did... I still do." Trent looks sad.

"What was I like...?"

Tim grins. "Dry, witty... crazy. Kind. Thoughtful. Helpful, loving..." he gulps. "Wonderful."

I don't notice his tone of voice, or the look on his face. I'm thinking about why I can't remember anything, and I'm wondering if I really am all those things.

I yawn suddenly, and Trent immediately begins to tuck the blanket in once more.

"You don't... need to..." I feebly try to mumble a protest.

"You need some sleep," Trent says firmly. He walks out of the room, and before he closes the door, he hesitates.

"Good night... Emily." He murmurs.

And shuts the door.

* * *

**Well, did you like that? Please review, no matter what you think of this story. ^,^ thankies! **

**_~Sambrero_**


End file.
